Decieving Kin
by ComeOnPetunia
Summary: This is about Harry and Voldemort's daughter. No one knew about her and thought that she did not exist but now that Harry is being aided by her everyone wants to know why he's trusting her so openly. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The war at Hogwarts has been over for three days now and one of the twins has died along with both Tonks and Lupin. Dobby died earlier this year when he saved us (Ron, Hermione, Luna, , and I) from Bellatrix Lestrange. That was when we had gone back to the Malfoy manner in order to rescue Luna and Ollivander, after my wand was broken and I had to use Hermione's. Mrs. Weasly is trying to be tough after killing Bellatrix Lestrange when she tried to kill Ginny. ~Thank Merlin for 's haven done that. I couldn't bear it anymore without Ginny. Ron's obviously a mess with one brother dead and the other seriously injured. Right after he had to cope with the twin who's living losing his ear to a death eater. Everyone's having a rough time. Neville, Luna and Professor McGonagall are officially staying with us now at the Order's Headquarters.

So many people; so many students died and I feel like it's my entire fault, like I let them all down. Ginny keeps telling me to stop thinking that because it isn't true but I can't help thinking it. After everything they've all stood by me through and given up to be my friend and to help me, I've let them down doing the one thing no one else can do.

We thought we found all of the horecruxes but we didn't. Hermoine told us getting into Hogwarts too soon wasn't a good idea but I wouldn't listen. Now with our defenses so weakened and Voldemort having so much power we don't stand a chance. I'm sure he got some students afraid out of their minds to join him in return for life. He's growing from this and we're shrinking.

Now to add to the crisis has just informed me that she cannot find Ginny. So here I am trapped in the house while others look because they say I'm too valuable to let out right now. Was I dreaming that I am her boyfriend? Oh yes, I did break up with her at the end of our sixth year, but she's always known it was so Voldemort wouldn't get her to bait me in. She knew it was never because my feelings had changed hadn't she?

Turning on my heels I sigh placing my hand over the scar on my forehead. Harry Potter: the boy who lived, our chosen one. Well I don't feel that special as of now. Letting out a frustrated huff I hear a knock at the door and open it. Everyone. They all look terribly sad. No. What has happened to Ginny?

It takes ten minutes for everyone to answer the questions I must ask to make sure its them and not some death eater with a polyjuice potion.

"I don't know what to say Harry." Hermione says looking apologetic.

suddenly is very passionate, "there is nothing to say! Everyone is to get ready and then we're going to the Malfoy manor and we are saving My Ginny and bringing her home. First I have to kill Lestrange—does her not understand that my children will not be destroyed by this war? We will kill him! All of them if we have to." She said heartedly.

The only other time I saw this excited was during the war when she killed the woman who killed my Godfather some two or three years ago. We all nod, "Yes Mrs. Weasly." Every Ron forgot to say Mum. Turning I go up the stairs and shove a replenishing potion in my pocket just in case pulling out the box of extra wands. I was made aware that while Hermoine, Ron and I were gone the Order successfully saved a muggle town and kept wands from death eaters they beat. I can hear Hermione speaking soothingly to Ron.

"Ginny will be alright Ron. We're going to save her. We've beaten the odds before. Bloody hell Ron where's all that stubbornness from before? She'll be al—"

"Let's go!" yelled up from the bottom of the steps and we all hurried down. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three will find Ginny and bring her back the rest of us with keep the path clear for you and fight off the death eaters." He told us we all nodded. Ron's eyes were still red.

As we exited the house I could hear , "If there's a God, let my little girl be alright."

The trio dissaparated hearing the pops that signaled the arrival of the others and then giving a stiff nod Harry led them to the side and let the group go first. They hid behind a bush waiting for a whistle to say they could go in now. Then they'd mostly be on their own.

"Stupify!"—"Confundo!"—"Sectum Sempra!"—"Expeliarmus!"

The spells and hexes being thrown were all audible from their hiding spot and Harry looked over at Ron. "This is my fault…" he mumbled. Voldemort wouldn't have taken Ginny had it not been for Harry's attachment. ~Little did he know Ron thought voldemort took her because she was his sister and he'd killed a fair amount of his deatheaters during the war at Hogwarts.

Then the whistle came, time to get going.

The manor looked completely different. There were many more rooms than there had been before. So many more they were almost lost. They were on the east side of the manor which must have gotten a charm put on it to expand the inside of the building.

"Harry we need to get in a room and think this out." Hermione whispered to him. Harry nodded and they ducked into a room where the door was cracked open. They guessed the deatheaters were in a meeting because none of them were lagging around as usual. So far they'd only had to get rid of a few. A disillusion charm was over them along with a muffling charm.

From the rack the room had seemed empty but after entering Ron pinched Harry nudging his head over to a girl who was sitting on a black sofa reading a large book. The room was a library, not the Malfoy library though because Harry had seen it before and it was green. Was it possible that this was her library? Hermione looked back at Harry lifting her wand and then looked back to the girl. She'd didn't look like she could tell they were there and while reading she didn't look harmful, but they'd have to stun her just to be sure.

Than just as Hermione was about to cast the spell the girl stood turning to their direction and spoke, "Expeliarmus." She didn't have a wand in her hand and in fact was still holding the book she had been reading at her side. How had she known they were there?

Harry looked down at himself, they were still invincible.

"Revelacio." The girl said and their charm faded revealing them and both and Ron pulled out their wands pointing them straight at her.

"We don't want to hurt you." Harry said. Why kill someone when you don't have to do so? I am not like voldemort, I do not enjoy others pain.

The girls eyes widened and she threw her book to the side and pushed them into a wardrobe that from first glance looked like a bookshelf. Before closing it she gave Harry a sharp glance.

Who was this death eater helping them?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Alexandra sat in her study on the new black sofa a book in her lap, her eyes focused on the fireplace. Voldemort stood to the right of the sofa watching her intently. Her hands were gripping the book tightly and her jaw was clenched, he could tell she was grinding her teeth. Her eyes were livid and she kept them open taking deep breathes through her nose. Her head was splitting in two her brain was being burned the memories she held most dear were being watched as she was going through the most horrible torture imaginable. Dear father had come up with a new modified torture curse that allowed you to focus all of the pain in one spot on the victims body and he was teaching her how to resist it. Luckily she was fully recovered today from the last time and was able to withstand it without making a sound. He lowered his wand one of those rare smiles that though they meant something good always seemed to sting more than his normal face appeared.

"Good Alexandra. You have mastered yet another task. You will make a very suitable successor." He said his voice sounding like a hiss.

She was tired and still slightly trembling from the pain but she managed a nod, "Thankyou father."

"I must meet with our followers. You are excused from tonights meeting." He said, and as quickly as he'd come an hour earlier he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Alex let a heavy sigh escape her as she used a trembling hand to move a strand of hair from her eyes before she curled up on the sofa and laid down letting her eyes drift closed and steal her a bit of sleep.

When Alex awoke the sun was setting and she yawned softly picking up her book again and commencing reading it. Alexandra Riddle: the one and only daughter of Tom Riddle now known as the Dark Lord Voldemort. She despised him. He made her skin crawl. He really thought that when he did get killed again that she would take over for him and lead the death eaters. Never. She would kill him herself first. She'd never gotten any sort of real care. She was now eighteen and every since the age of three she began learning how to pronounce spells. By five she knew the basic spells like aguamenti. Whenever she made a mistake the one thing that did show her any kind of care was hurt. Her house elf Lurent. She could remember crying in the corner of her little room for him when voldemort had killed him because she ruined a potion.

Shoving away the memories she let her dark black eyes fall back down to her book that she'd opened to the correct page and began again reading on dark magic. For about thirty minutes she read in peace with no noise except when the Deatheaters gathered in the meeting hall. Then she felt something come in. Keeping her eyes on her book she pretended not to notice and kept reading. She could feel the magic though. The muffle charm probably a disslusionment charm too. Then she felt threatened so she stood quickly turning on her heels and spoke.

"Expelliarmus!" she said hearing a wand clank to the ground. "revelacio." Then suddenly harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, and Hermione Granger were revealed standing there. She stared at Potter. Granddad said he had a new prisoner. It must be someone from the order. She ignored potter saying that they didn't want to hurt her still staring at them and then she could hear footsteps coming from down the hall.

Fuck.

Pushing them into her secret wardrobe she shut them in giving Potter one last glare before she returned to her sofa and book. What was she doing? If she was caught she would be tortured endlessly. What was she talking about? She wanted to end the war didn't she? She wanted Voldemort gone right? Well, helping Potter was her chance.

When the door opened she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Voldemort's daughter a book worm worthy to be a Ravenclaw. What good will you ever be?" asked the always sarcastic and cocky Draco Malfoy. Yes, he was so cocky he even spoke that way to her. ~When no one was around that was.

Alex sighed rolling her eyes, "what do you want Malfoy?"

"What? ~No kiss?"

So that was why the Malfoy's were being so nice to her lately. They thought if Draco became her lover it would prove them some grace from Voldemort. Alex laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Malfoy, but I'm not those girls from Hogwarts. I don't even think you're that handsome Malfoy now leave me be or I'll tell my Father you're pestering." She told him.

Malfoy reddened before turning and storming out slamming the door behind him and Alex sighed again looking toward the wardrobe. She had to get them out of here. ~But how?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside the wardrobe that proved to also have an expanding spell on it for from the outside it looked far too small to hold all three of them, bother Hermione and Ron looked at Harry like he was mad. How can I explain to them why I'm not trying to get us out of this thing, as I am the one at the front? I don't even truly know why I'm not. I just feel like she's doing this because she caught something we didn't. I think she's helping us.

Waving his wand Ron attempted to place a muffling charm over the wardrobe and it succeeded, so the thing wasn't enchanted and we could easily just push the door open and step out. (I didn't hear the lock activate.)

"Harry why don't you seem to want to get us out of here?" Hermione was the one to actually voice the question they both were obviously wondering.

"I—" then just as he was about to try and answer Ron's temper caught hold.

"My sister is being held captive right now Harry. We need to go find Ginny—or is she not your concern now that you've broken up?" Ron asked heatedly.

This immediately angered Harry, he was never one to burst but how could Ron even imply that he no longer cared for Ginny. "That's a lie and you know it Ron." He said through gritted teeth. Did it really seem like he didn't care about Ginny? Was that what Ginny thought?

"Not that I think what Ron said is true Harry, but why are we just standing in this closet that some death eater girl shoved us into? ~She's obviously powerful. She hadn't even looked this way and she knew we were here and she easily used wandless magic." Hermione said, as always she was the one to break fights between Harry and Ron and restore the attention to the real situation. Hermione was the rational one.

Harry took a deep breathe taking a look at the still flustered Ron, "Well, you how I go by my instincts Hermione and I just feel like she's trying to help us. – Like she wants to help us."

For a long moment Hermione looked at Harry before letting out a sigh, and Ron's eyes widened. "No! I know Harry's usually more sane than me Hermione but—she's a death eater you two! We can't trust her based on instincts only Harry has." Ron argued.

"Two against one Ron, get over it. Besides, Harry might be right. It's not like he's wrong about much." Hermione said. Harry could tell he'd put her in a tough spot making her have to choose between him and Ron. She and Ron were still dating which made it a little more difficult for the three of them, before she could choose Harry's side and that would be it. Now with them being in a relationship Ron seemed to take it personally.

Then there was the sound of the door opening as they heard the squeak of its hinges. There was talking but at first all they could make out was that the new comer was a male and obviously a death eater. Then slowly the words became audible and capable of being made out.

"Malfoy." Ron said with a displeased snarl. Harry and Hermione nodded and Harry pressed his ear to the door listening in.

Malfoy was flirting with her and she was shooting him down—that didn't happen often, and Malfoy apparently wasn't about it either. ~Or I'll tell father you're pestering? Who was this girl and who was her father? Malfoy didn't have a sister so it obviously wasn't his father. As Harry listened to Malfoy's footsteps leave the room and almost slam the door shut his thoughts lingered over this.

Who was father?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexandra sat staring into the huge fireplace for a few more minutes before she stood grabbing a back off of the desk in the right corner of the room and casting an expanding charm on it. She'd have to go with them; she didn't feel safe just telling what to do. What if they screwed up and got caught and Voldemort killed him tonight? Letting out a frustrated sigh she looked down at the bag. If he caught her he would surely kill her slowly…he would let those death eaters do whatever they wanted to her. Voldemort didn't like turncoats one bit and the fact that she was kin…it'd be better if she didn't jinx herself by thinking about it.

Picking up her book she shoved it down in the bag along with about twenty potions, and then she went into a cabinet and took out her wand shoving it into the back of her pants and threw another set of clothes in the bag. She was actually going against Voldemort…her Father. How would it feel to have no family? To be expelled from her own blood? ~Then again Voldemort never treated her like a daughter. He always over worked her, he always wanted more and she never got the affection that as a female child she needed. She even felt like him now, like nothing emotional seemed to ever touch her really. Only she wasn't like him because it always eventually caught up. She was still human where as he was a monster.

Walking over to the wardrobe she stopped and picked up Granger's wand before waving her hand and causing the doors to open, and then she tossed the wand to the girl looking back at Potter. "We're leaving, do as I say and don't make a sound." She told them tossing the bag over her head so it went across her chest and rested at her thigh. Looking around the room one last time she grabbed Potter's hand.

"What—we're only here for my sister I won't leave without her!" blurted the redhead.

Alex looked at Potter again.

"I know this is a lot you even helping us but Ron's right, we can't leave without Ginny." Harry told her looking apologetic.

Alexandra cursed under her breath shoving them back into the wardrobe and pulling out her wand, "Colloportus. Cave Inimicum. Deletrius." She said casting the spells in order to protect the wardrobe and its inhabitant from any death eaters that might enter the room. Sliding the wand back in her bag Alex left the room making a sharp right down the hall and then going down the basement stairs.

Luckily the death eaters were still in their meeting and only the prisoners were down here. Now…what does Ginny look like? She's the…newest prisoner. The one that…Dolohov brought….and she had red hair that was long and pale skin. Now that she thought about it the girl did look like that redheaded boy with Potter. What was his name…Weasly.

Walking down the rows of cells the few prisoners that were awake stared at her with fear in their eyes. Voldemort had made her use one of his new tricks to torture a prisoner last week and the girl ended up dying of it. Shaking her head she forced out the images and the deafening screams as she neared the last cell which she believed held the girl she was looking for. Yes, this was her. She was chained to the wall and though she'd only been here about a night she looked like she'd been here for two weeks. Waving her hand Alex stepped inside and the girl looked up at her with fierce eyes.

"I'll never betray Harry or the Order." She said, her voice sounded rough and coarse and Alex waved off her chains only for her to fall on her knees.

Helping her to her feet Alex brought her outside the cell, "I'm not going to hurt you she told her."

"You're lying"

Alexandra shook her head and let the girl's weight be shifted onto her as she put a dissilusionment charm over the both of them as she took her up the steps and then back into the library where she closed the door again and then cast a muffling charm over it. Opening the wardrobe she removed the disillusionment charm on the two of them and watched bright smiles spread across the trio's faces as they embraced her.

"We are on a time line you know? The meeting will be over pretty soon." She told them envious that she didn't have that sort of relationship with anyone.

Potter nodded and she took his hand and the rest of them took hands also, the redheaded boy still looking at her suspiciously. Then out of her Riddle sarcasm she winked at him before dissaparating them all to a field in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Really her private home that was under the fidelius charm along with many other protective charms was hidden from sight.

Leading them through the field she stopped in front of what looked like air and hissed something in parsle tongue and watched her cottage slowly reveal itself to them. She still then had to take out her locket and press it to the door though before it allowed her to fit a key inside and unlock the door opening it so they could enter.

Like the library everything was black for the most part and the accessorizing color was gold. Letting them file inside she closed the door and locked it and from the outside it became once more invisible. Turning to the group she let out another sigh. They'd made it here…but would they be found?

"Put her on the sofa, I have a potion that can help that but the rest will only do with rest." She told them watching as Potter laid her down on the sofa the redheaded boy looking at her again. Well, more of glaring at her again.

Potter sat down in front of the sofa looking at the girl as she quickly drifted to sleep and Granger shook her head, "No, I have a rejuvenation potion. We can use it." She told her bending over the girl and pouring some of the potion into her mouth.

So none of them trust me then—well none besides Potter that is.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait school has gotten busy suddenly and I got into the People to People program. Australia, Summer 2012._

Chapter 5

Ron was once again about to argue. Harry could feel it coming and then none the less, "Why are we still in here? She got rid of Malfoy. I swear Harry she's turning us in because you wouldn't listen." He said through gritted teeth.

"You can't be sure of that Ron, I mean I don't think she was planning on us bursting in on her tonight. She's probably thinking about what she's going to do which might be helping us save Ginny and get out of here." Harry tried to convince him but as long as Ginny was in the equation it was clear that that wasn't going to happen.

Hermione let out a sigh obviously tired of hearing their babbling, "I just hope you're right Harry."

That was all they could do right now though. Hope. Harry could hope he was right and he could hope that Ginny wouldn't be stuck here because of him. He could just hope this girl didn't turn them in and Voldemort didn't kill him tonight and the war didn't end here with the deatheaters victory. He could hear some moving around in the library but it was still a single pair of footsteps so the girl was still alone. Then the door came open and they stepped out the girl giving Hermione her wand back.

She meant for them to leave now? ~Well, good thing my intuition was right but what about Ginny? Ron, really shouldn't yell at the only person here helping us right now but he is.

"What—we're only here for my sister. I won't leave without her!" Ron said rather loudly not necessarily yelling though.

The girl looked at me again, so she sees me as the ringleader, which I am. "I know this is a lot you even helping us, but Ron's right. We have to save Ginny." I tell her and I'm truly sorry. She was already putting her neck on the line and here we were giving demands.

For a short moment we could see her lips moving and knew that she was cursing under her breathe and then she shoved us back in the wardrobe and cast three protective charms over it. So she was really going to go get Ginny for us.

"Well, great Harry. Even now that she is getting Ginny, what if she gets caught? Ginny will definitely be killed then and so will she—or worse for them both." Ron complained.

Hermione seemed impressed by the receiving of her wand, "Hush Ron."

For what seemed to be hours we stood inside the wardrobe hearing nothing from the outside. Did they get caught? Could she find Ginny? Did she even know what Ginny looked like? Then the wardrobe opened. They all pulled out their wands instinctively when they could see nothing and then the dissilusionment charm was lifted from Ginny and the girl and they all took hold of Ginny. She looked horribly sick and injured. What on Earth had they been doing to her? Then the girl's voice interrupted. She was right though. They were on a time frame indeed.

When she took his hand he took the others and they followed suit, then they dissaparated to wherever it was that she'd taken them. It was a large field and the moon hung high in the sky then she led them forward.

She could speak parsel tongue. He could hear he hiss the word "Neutral" and it caused for a cottage to appear and then when she pressed a locket to the door it allowed her to unlock and open it. She'd gone through a lot to put all of those charms on the place. Harry led them all in and from the looks on their faces as she locked the door when they were inside none of them liked the secrecy of the place because she was a deatheater and Harry was the only one of them that trusted her.

"Put her on the sofa, I have a potion that will help that but the rest will only do with rest." She told them and as quickly as she'd said it Hermione was going in her pocket and declining the offer as Ron and Harry laid Ginny on the black couch. "That's alright I have a potion." She told her and she made Ginny drink some of the only rejuvenating potion they had. It would have been nice if she'd used the girls seeing that was the only one they had.

Harry sat down on the floor in front of the sofa like Ron watching Ginny quickly fall asleep. "Thankyou." He said to the girl. It seemed Ron and Hermione had forgotten all about saying that. Then again they knew nothing about her. "If it doesn't bother you we need to know who you are. I mean you've helped us a lot but it's still important." He said turning to face her.

Hermione sat down on the ground too it was as if they were all afraid to sit in her furniture for some reason. She seemed trust worthy though. Harry just had to get them to see that too.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Late again. SORRY!_

Chapter6

Alexandra leaned back against the wall watching as they brooded over the Ginny girl. No one cared about her enough to do that if she got hurt; only if Voldemort still trusted her right now. The meeting shouldn't be over quite yet. Maybe, she could go back to her library. Looking at them again Potter's words made her actually listen to them and stop tuning out the soothing whispers to the redhead. They know I've helped them, blah, blah, blah. They need to know who I am blah, blah, blah. Really? They needed to know who I am. Well then maybe I'll tell them later but right now I need to go and try to save my own arse.

"I have to go right now. I'll explain some things later I suppose." She said turning to the door. Wait, if Voldemort still trusted her he'd want her help for a few days so they'd have to do on their own. "I don't have a house elf so you'll just have to trust none of the food's poison." She added walking out the door.

Suddenly she was nervous. What if the meeting got out early? What if voldemort already knew it was her? The Granddad card didn't work on him. Biting down on her lip she looked down at the ground walking out into the field for a while clearing her mind and locking away all of these memories just in case. Then lifting her wand she disparated back into her library.

No one was inside but her and it made her let out a heavy sigh as she sat back down on her sofa pulling out the dark magic book her grandfather told her to read and opening it back up to the right page. She refocused herself on the book and just read waiting for a death eater to burst in.

Surely enough, about thirty minutes later in came Lestrange, "The Dark Lord says come now there has been an escape." She was panting slightly and her wand was out firmly held in her hands. From the sound of it he didn't suspect her. Thank Merlin.

Alexandra stood pushing the book to the side and whipped out her wand walking out the room following Lestrange. "Who escaped?" she inquired.

"That redhead Weasly girl -Potter's girlfriend." She said through gritted teeth. Voldemort did mention Bellatrix might have been the one torturing the girl, and Alexandra already knew: Lestrange did not like her prisoner's being taken away or getting out.

"I see."

When they entered the conference room they already had the deatheaters that were always supposed to be on guard hanging upside down. They hadn't been at their posts when Alex saved the girl otherwise she would have killed them, or modified their memories. ~But, what had they been doing? Heads turned to see her when she entered and Lestrange went back to her seat across from Lucios Malfoy and his boy was standing behind his chair as always. She said nothing to anyone going to her seat next to the head of the table. She now sat in Snape's old seat and his snake toyed with the other chair which she had sat in before.

"Alexandra good, we've just been informed of an escape and are going to ask: _Why weren't you two at your posts?"_ Voldemort said the last part at more of a hiss than his normal speech was and it made part of her flesh crawl as she looked at the two guards bottling her sympathy and showing nothing but coldness in her eyes.

The first seemed too terrified to speak and the second stuttered as he spoke. "W-we had heard a crash outside My Lord. W-we went to make sure the other guards were alright. M-members of the Phoenix were attacking t-them. We helped b-but two died anyways before we got out." He as on the brink of crying and he tried hard to make eye contact but each time he came close he shuddered and looked away only extracting a smirk.

Voldemort then turned to her, "Well? Do you believe them?" he asked her.

Alexandra looked at the two once more and then dived into the one who hadn't spoken's mind. They were telling the truth. The first hadn't tried his best to kill the member's though. "The one who spoke was not lying My Lord; though the silent one is only so petrified because he had opportunities to kill a few members of the Order and did not take them. He let them disparate instead." She said still staring at the man who'd said nothing.

Voldemort hissed waving his hand making the bonds leave the man who'd confessed and the man trembled to his knees, "T-thankyou My Lord." He said with his voice trembling along with his body.

"You will stay at your post from now on and report through the floo in the dungeons when you hear suspicious noise." Voldemort said coldly. It was as if he was disappointed he'd been loyal. "Now leave my sight, you have been warned."

The man convulsed at the word warned and stumbled to his feet leaving the room. "Yes My Lord."

A few people watched him flee the room while other stared ahead at the man still tied up. Lestrange looked eager to see him suffer for losing her, her prisoner. Alex knew Voldemort could sense it too. A smile curved his lips upward and he turned reaching out his arm for his snake to wrap itself around it. "You may seek your revenge Bellatrix." He told her and she was soon on her feet walking towards the man with a smile that was terrify anyone. Voldemort began heading out the room and the deatheaters eyes followed him.

"Meeting dismissed. Alexandra."

Alex stood following him out of the room. Why was he calling for her? Was he suspicious of her or did he want to begin planning what he'd do to the Order now? Did he want to make another horecrux? When she got back Potter better have had those others trusting her. She wouldn't deal with Voldemort and then return to ungrateful people.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors note: I haven't written in forever! So, so, so sorry!_

Chapter 7

Harry was just about to continue speaking to try and further explain himself when he saw the look on her face. None of the others noticed it. They probably didn't even see a difference. He saw it loud and clear though. She wasn't listening. It angered him. Didn't she see how important information was in times like these? In the middle of a war where she was on the evil side and their power was already limited seeing there were only three people to fight her. (Ginny being far too injured of course.) How did they know this wasn't a trap like the others already suspected? She could just be helping Voldemort to have them right where he wanted: trusting her so he could burst in and take them by surprise. Was that why she was acting like this? ~Because she was just helping Voldemort and this was all a setup?

The others looked at him suddenly expecting him to object to something and he'd again been so lost in his primitive thoughts of his own failure he hadn't noticed. Looking up at the girl from Ginny's hair he saw her at the door. Where was she going? Standing he began, "You can't—" she cut him off saying food was in the kitchen and her comment about poison made it clear that the others not trusting her was irritating her.

Harry could understand though. He remembered fresh in his mind how it'd felt when no one believed that Malfoy was a death eater and though he knew he was right it didn't help the pain of people who you were desperately trying to help not trusting you and regarding you as a lunatic. He could feel the eyes boring into the back of his skull.

"What if she brings back death eaters Harry? ~We don't even really know where we are! You could see how many charms she had on here and it's obvious we can't just apparate. We'd have to go out in the open first." Hermione was the one to argue at him this time. He was trying to gain hope and belief yet he was steadily losing it instead; Ron a step away from chiming in.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that we can trust her. I mean, she saved Ginny, she got us out the manor alive, and she has food and room here she's offered us. We've been fighting Voldemort for years. We all know he's impatient. If he knew we were there he would have killed us then and if she wanted credit from him she could have took us to him then." I reason. It seems to be enough to suffice them even if only for now but my points are reasonable I suppose. Bringing us here would be just more unnecessary work to do if she just planned on handing us over to Voldemort.

Hermione sighed, "Harry I know you don't usually steer us clear into the wrong direction—but we can't forget that this girl is a death eater and seeing she was excused from the meeting she must be close to Voldemort. After finding out about Snape's traitor ship I doubt he'd be that easily fooled again."

She had a good point in her argument as Hermione often did, and the girl would have to be pretty important and in good standing with Voldemort for him to let her skip the meeting…"We'll question her when she gets back then."

"—if you don't let her walk out the door the second you start asking question again that is." Ron interrupted, "How could you just let her leave like that?"

Another good point, Harry was hardly ever questioned by both of them like this. If Hermione objected Ron was okay, if Ron objected Hermione was okay, but now he was stranded alone. "Well, I'm sure you could imagine that Voldemort might be looking for her (since she is important) and they just found death eaters dead and a prisoner missing. He'd know she was the one who helped if she was nowhere to be found." He explained.

"—or she's going to tell Voldemort where we're located and bring him back to us." Ron said again. He just refused to let himself trust her and Hermione looked hesitant.

Wanting to end the conversation for now Hermione stood, "Well we just have to hope the food isn't poison and that her potions here are accurate." She said heading into the kitchen. I nod looking over at Ron who is now looking at Ginny. I want to stay with her but I know he won't go help Hermione and seeing he's horrible at potions I ought to go anyway. It's been rather awkward between Ron and me since I dated Ginny, and then I broke up with her before we left to search for horecruxes which hurt her a lot. I was never intending to hurt her like that. I just didn't want for Voldemort to try and use her to get to me like he just did.

Obviously that brilliant idea of mine didn't do so well. Possibly when I can see into his mind he can see into mines also, which would be the reason why just breaking up with Ginny didn't serve its purpose. He knew I still loved her. Getting to my feet I pat Ron on the shoulder and head into the kitchen with Hermione. So far she's inspected the top shelf in the fridge and it mostly looks like normal food. Apples, grapes, onions that have been cut already, lemons, a covered bowl of onion soup. Going to the cabinets I start opening them just to see what they look like first. A few are full of potion ingredients and already made potions and the others with food, jars of dried basil, and cans of tomato paste. What kind of food did she really eat? There were ingredients of both American food and normal food in the cabinets and refrigerator.

"Everything seems fine so far." I note aloud to Hermione.

She turns to face me leaning back against the refrigerator door, "Why do you really trust her so much Harry? ~Do you know her from somewhere? Has she helped you before?" she inquires.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Following silently Alexandra closed her mind building her defenses just in case he wanted to train again. If he unexpectedly dove into her mind she wouldn't need him seeing how she helped Potter and his crew. He took her down a few halls before the left the manor going outside of the barrier so they could apparate to wherever his new destination was. He didn't usually tell her where they were going at times like these: when the Order had made an advance and it had actually worked for them. He seemed tense as he took her wrist and then pulled them through; she'd grown used to the tight compacted feeling of apparition. ~Even more so than she was used to the light and airy feeling of flying. (Of course she learned how to fly by broom stick but she didn't often do it she traveled by apparition. Voldemort believed that flying by broomstick was for unskilled wizards and witches.)

When they landed they were in the middle of a snow covered wood. Looking around through the corner of her eye she kept a close watch on Voldemort. He seemed to be waiting for something almost. Then out of nowhere he turned to her and said: "Cast the Dark Mark."

Alexandra looked at him for a moment making sure there was no sight of wavering in her eyes and nodded pulling her wand out the side of her boot and lifting it pointing it at the sky, "Mosmordre!" A spark shoots up into the sky and then for a few seconds disappears before an enormous cloud of dark smoke forms the dark mark (a skull with a snake lacing through its mouth). There's a rumbling in the sky and you can see the lights in distant homes flicking on.

I look back over to Voldemort as I prepare to put my wand away again but he gives me a look signaling me to keep it out. I watch as he pulls up the sleeve of his robe and summons death eaters (from where I am not sure). Pulling out my mask I fix it on my face before we begin hearing the multiple popping sounds of group's apparating. He still doesn't address me as he watches them all appear and drop to one knee in front of him some glaring at me wondering how I dare not kneel to the dark lord also.

When we are surrounded by a good two hundred or more death eater's Voldemort begins to speak, "We will attack this muggle town. If you see any wizards recruit them; if they refuse kill them as you please." Most of the crowd began to cheer all wearing their masks, and they quieted as Voldemort made to speak again. "If you find a wizard boy around his seventh year with brown hair and gray eyes bring him to her." He told them motioning to Alexandra. The group nodded now wishing to know who was behind the mask. "She cast the dark mark; if she instructs you do as you are told." His voice was magnified and the death eaters nodded beginning to stand readying to attack.

"I will explain all later. I will come back for you." Voldemort told her before turning into a cloud of dust and leaving. Wasn't this just lovely?

Alexandra mumbled under her breathe looking around at the large group he'd left her in charge of. Why was he after a boy with gray eyes? Heaving a sigh she magnified her voice so she would be heard over the chatter, "Charge!" ~And so they went off into the town full of mainly muggles attacking during which time she was able to notice that they were in Australia. She was in the front of the group and they went through immediately killing the muggles mercilessly. The pleas of a young child echoing in her head as she killed others. Everyone was being sure that they didn't kill a young wizard with dark hair and gray eyes.

They had killed nearly everyone in the town and yet no one had come across the boy Voldemort wanted, and the screams and blood was no longer getting to Alexandra her piercing blue eyes cold and mulled over.

"Go check the basements! We can't let him get away because of your laziness!" she yelled at a death eater who was still torturing the same muggle woman after thirty minutes seeming to receive much amusement and joy from it. Grabbing the woman's hair she decapitated her and moved on blood splattering on part of her cloak.

Alexandra and some other death eaters finished off the rest of the town and waited for the death eater she'd sent to check basements. "Should I go look for him?" a female death eater asked her but she shook her head in response her jaw clenched. How would Voldemort react if they didn't find this mystery boy? She ran a hand through her thick hair that was knotted in jumbles of curls, her hood off.

Then after another good ten minutes the death eater apparated in front of her his grip tight on the boy and the boy with broken nose. Alexandra looked down at him for a moment and then took him by the other arm the death eater instantly letting go. "Well done. You could have been quicker but I will inform the dark lord that you retrieved him." She told the man coldly leading the boy away with her. Her head was throbbing and her heart beat madly like it would jump out of her chest and run away from her coldness.

"What do you want? I'll never join you mutts!" he yelled she ignored him though barely even hearing his words as she kept dragging him along behind her. Where was she even taking him? Why didn't she feel anything right now?

Then Voldemort appeared in front of her a hideous smile on his face as she inspected the boy. "Good, good." Was all he said before leading her off again.

_Why the bloody hell can't I feel?_


End file.
